Amor
by ravenW-97
Summary: Serie de drabbles, viñetas y oneshots independientes sobre diferentes parejas de Diabolik Lovers, para el reto de junio "Diversidad", del grupo en Facebook Diabolik Lovers Adicción Total.
1. Chapter 1

**EDIT: 26/Diciembre/2018.** Para arreglar algunos errores, tanto de redacción como de ortografía; también para evitar los párrafos enormes y así facilitar la lectura. También, NO pienso acabar el reto, así que el fanfic se queda COMPLETO con 4 capítulos.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet—Y todos están contentos así—.

* * *

 **Título:** La flor del amor.

 **Pareja:** Yui/MaleCordelia.

 **Clasificación:** +13.

 **Tipo:** Viñeta.

 **Palabras:** 667.

 **Genero:** Romance/Drama.

 **Temática:** Amor no correspondido.

 **Advertencias/Aclaraciones:** Para el reto de junio (Diversidad) del grupo en Facebook Diabolik Lovers Adicción Total (al cual ya no pertenezco ni administro). Quizá OoC (fuera de personaje), centrado en Yui, narración de dudosa calidad y trama sosa, además de cliché. Para escribir la viñeta se tomó en cuenta la enfermedad de Hanahaki (aquella donde la persona comienza a toser/vomitar pétalos cuando su amor no es correspondido). Castiel=MaleCordelia.

 **Sinopsis:** Yui no sabe que hacer con la planta dentro de su cuerpo, esa que la lastima y le recuerda su amor hacía "él".

* * *

 **[1]: La flor del amor**

Ocurrió, así, rápido y a la vez lento, oculto y fácil de ver a simple vista, pudo prevenirse y al mismo tiempo no:

Una planta había nacido dentro de Yui.

Francamente, ella no sabía que hacer con una planta incrustada en su pecho, ni con ese tallo y hojas llenos de espinas que raspaban su corazón cada que soltaba suspiros y sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas, la humana se preguntaba todas las noches cómo se hallaba aun con vida después de cientos de rasguños y perdida de sangre (tal vez sus anticuerpos creaban curitas mágicas para tapar todas las cortadas de su frágil e ingenuo corazón).

La planta tenia un tallo principal y otros secundarios que se dividían en varias secciones, de las cuales brotaban capullos que abrían y se convertían en flores cuando ella soñaba, ninguna flor era igual a otra, tampoco crecían con la misma agua (esa que recogía a través de los sentidos y la memoria), los pétalos de las flores eran a su vez de diversos colores, variaban dependiendo de los acontecimientos del día, pero principalmente eran rojos y azules, o al menos así eran los que vomitaba en las mañanas y parecía que querían atorarse a propósito en su garganta para ahogarla.

La planta no podía ser vista por nadie más que ella.

Yui ya se había acostumbrado a mirar su cuerpo y comparar a éste con un jarrón.

También, la planta era formada por una mezcla adictiva de sabores que iban desde lo dulce hasta lo agrio, en combinaciones que sus papilas gustativas jamás habían probado y de las cuales su cerebro aun no les encontraba un nombre. Esas mismas combinaciones que brotaban cada que sus ojos eran atraídos por otros color verde y sus oídos eran deleitados por una melodiosa voz (esa que decía miles de mentiras pero a la que Yui no quería resistirse).

Sucedió.

Era anormal y común, lo quería y lo renegaba, deseaba que creciera pero también que muriera, ilógico a más no poder y con sentido por donde quisiera mirarse:

Que la persona que enterró con una pala la semilla de la planta y la que se mantuvo regándola en tiempos difíciles, con cariño e irresponsabilidad, no podía ser otra más que Castiel.

Ese hombre sin cuerpo pero cuya alma aparecía en sus sueños. Esa persona que de alguna manera estaba conectada a ella, por cosas desconocidas (quizá también tóxicas y cristalinas).

Él, que se volvió un refugio y una distracción para todo lo que soportaba en el mundo de los vivos (esa Tierra sin luz y donde habitaban monstruos).

Él, que la hacía sentir el amor (el autentico y no la idea del amor en la que creyó desde niña).

Él, que jamás regresaría sus sentimientos (porque esos ojos no la veían como ella a Castiel, no importaba cuanto Yui corriera para alcanzarlo).

Él, al que nunca podría tocar de verdad.

Yui tosió más pétalos y su corazón se estrujo mientras arreglaba su uniforme. Miro fijamente su reflejo en el espejo, una docena de flores salían de su pecho y muñecas, la sangre goteaba de sus muñecas y se acumulaba en un charco de distintos colores. Era en esta clase de días cuando agradecía que solo ella pudiera ver esas heridas tan privadas.

Escupió más pétalos rojos y azules en el bote de basura, para después tomar un gran bocado de aire y poner sus dos manos sobre el vidrio del espejo de medio cuerpo, e imagino, como todas las tardes, el cómo sería sentir la piel de Castiel contra la suya, y tan ida estaba en su ilusión, que pronto la que se veía en el reflejo no era ella sino él, por quien su corazón lloraba, hasta que llego el inevitable momento en que sus labios tocaron la fría superficie.

Ya que, esa era la única forma en que la planta dentro de su cuerpo no rasgaba su interior.

Como también la única manera de poder lidiar con su amor no correspondido e imposible.

* * *

 **N/A.** Solo diré que escribir esto fue difícil, me la pase todo el día batallando y llorando lagrimas de sangre. **¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**EDIT: 26/Diciembre/2018.** Para arreglar algunos errores, tanto de redacción como de ortografía; también para evitar los párrafos enormes y así facilitar la lectura. También, NO pienso acabar el reto, así que el fanfic se queda COMPLETO con 4 capítulos.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet—Y todos están contentos así—.

* * *

 **Título:** Envenenar.

 **Pareja:** MaleCordelia/FemRichter.

 **Clasificación:** +16.

 **Tipo:** Oneshot.

 **Palabras:** 1001.

 **Genero:** ¿Romance? ¿Drama? No sé cómo clasificar lo que escribo [?].

 **Temática:** Relación tóxica.

 **Advertencias/Aclaraciones:** Quizá OoC (fuera de personaje), Genderbend (¡MujerRichter! ¡HombreCordelia!), probablemente cliché, nada nuevo, narración de dudosa calidad y que se pierde del punto principal. Rachel=FemRichter, Castiel=MaleCordelia, Karla=FemKarlHeinz.

 **Sinopsis:** Castiel tiene un gusto culposo por los corazones negros, además de la mala costumbre de envenenar a la gente que le atrae.

* * *

 **[2]: Envenenar**

—Vas a ir con ella —Castiel sonríe enseñando sus afilados colmillos. Esa oración ha sido una afirmación, una que traerá consigo otra forma de entretenerse (siempre lo hace, puesto que la mujer que lo acompaña es predecible a más no poder).

Castiel está acostado sobre la cama y tiene apoyada la cabeza sobre una sus manos mientras mira a Rachel, la hermana menor de su prometida Karla Heinz.

La segundona, sosa y amargosa Rachel, la joven de ojos que se llenan de cosas podridas cuando nadie la mira (oh pobre, pobre niña sin la presencia para destacar y que muy estúpida, aun tiene la esperanza de convertirse en una brillante estrella). Esa misma que primero fácilmente se queda callada y con la mirada en el suelo, cuando Castiel le recuerda que alguien como ella jamás alcanzará lo que anhela, porque Rachel forma parte del montón y no es más que una existencia tan corriente que ni siquiera sus padres la reconocerían en un grupo de diez, para después desquitarse arrojando y destruyendo lo que tuviera a la mano mientras un Castiel alegre la ve comportarse como una bestia.

—Por supuesto.

Rachel frunce el ceño y Castiel se regocija.

—No lo hagas.

Ella ordena, por dentro Castiel suelta risotadas. Rachel usualmente intenta imponerse y controlarlo, una lastima que a la única que le permita tal ofensa sea a Karla.

— ¿Por qué no? —dice juguetón, sentándose y llevando sus dedos al cabello de Rachel para jugar con este. Una acción inocente que siempre aumenta la molestia de la vampira, ya que, según ésta es otra forma de restregarle en la cara que aun es una niña, lo que resulta ser de cierta forma verdad, porque a Castiel le encanta hacerla enojar y Rachel puede tener más de cien años humanos pero su cuerpo continúa siendo el de alguien de catorce.

Sin embargo Castiel no la considera una niña, las niñas son ingenuas, adorables y llenas de sueños rosa chillón, éstas no tienen ningún tipo de interés en arrodillarse y poner sus castos labios en el lugar más intimo (físico) de un hombre, mucho menos hay en su corazón una obsesión por poseer la habilidad de la manipulación, ni son tan crueles para traicionar a una hermana de sangre, como tampoco cuentan abiertamente sobre el deseo por encajar un cuchillo en cualquiera que se interponga en sus intereses.

Los niños son puros a diferencia de Rachel.

—Tú sabes muy bien la razón —Ella replica y aparta los dedos de Castiel de un manotazo, éste deja libre una gran carcajada. Es ahí cuando Rachel no soporta más y vuelve a caer en el juego de él, en ese ciclo dañino del que jamás podrá salir—. Deja de ser tan ponzoñoso Castiel.

El inmortal vuelve a enseñar sus colmillos de lo contento que se halla. Porque es cierto, y vaya, ha sido sorprendido, Rachel no es tan idiota como él creía que lo era.

Él no sabe muy bien la razón, pero desde joven siente una gran satisfacción al sacar de sus casillas a los demás, en especial a los que considera le gustan y le pertenecen.

Por ejemplo, los únicos recuerdos que tiene de su madre son de ella llorando ya sea de enojo, preocupación o estrés, todo por las acciones de un inquieto Castiel; sobra decir que él nunca sintió ni siente culpa alguna, más bien, esas memorias lo confortan y logran que duerma tranquilo por las noches. También está su primer amor, una chica que rompió de tal modo que ésta escogió el suicidio.

Por supuesto, tiene muchos más casos donde su amor hacia lo frágil, sucio y violento sobresale, ya que, como Castiel adora todo lo corrupto es claro que querrá que todo lo que llame su atención, por muy insignificante y efímero que sea, se tiña de todo lo malo que hay en la Tierra.

Y francamente, a Castiel no le interesa conocer la respuesta al porqué de su comportamiento, solo quiere seguir arruinando todo lo que tocan sus dedos.

— ¿Yo, ponzoñoso? —Ríe, imagina que Karla llega y los descubre, quizá se armaría un conflicto, quizá no, pero lo que si sería seguro es que su prometida vería como poca cosa a su hermanita. Y oh, lo que daría por ser capaz de tomar una foto de esa relación fraternal tan maldita y exquisita—. Rachel, parece que si tienes sentido del humor después de todo.

Ella se pone roja del coraje y aun tan expuesta (con esa ropa que deja poco a la imaginación), vuelve a repetir la misma orden de antes, esa que siempre pronuncian sus labios después de tener sexo y saber que él, Castiel, se irá con otra mujer.

—No puedes irte.

—Pero tengo que, tu hermana es mi prometida y además es la mujer que más amo.

Para Castiel, Karla ocupa un sitio que nadie más podrá tocar. Pero esto no quiere decir que no le tenga aprecio a sus otras amantes, ni que decir de Rachel. La que aprieta con fuerza sus manos y muerde su labio inferior hasta sacar sangre, ella tan simple, tan poca cosa si la pone al lado de las demás mujeres que pelean por la atención de él. Sin embargo, Castiel prefiere a Rachel antes que a las otras, puesto que Rachel cuando es controlada por los celos y el odio es realmente horrible, tanto que, él no puede mantener cerrada su boca.

— ¿Por qué esa cara de perro? —Se burla y la empuja brusco, Rachel queda acostada y expuesta, pero no hace nada cuando Castiel se pone sobre ella—. Sabes perfectamente que también te amo a ti, un poco menos o quizá muy menos que a Karla, pero lo hago a fin de cuentas.

Él no mentía.

De verdad adoraba volver fea a Rachel, a tal punto que si no estuviera completamente enamorado de Karla, a Castiel no le importaría quedarse al lado de Rachel durante toda la eternidad para amarla como él solo sabe hacerlo:

Envenenándola.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer, comentar, los favoritos y follows!**


	3. Chapter 3

**EDIT: 26/Diciembre/2018.** Para arreglar algunos errores, tanto de redacción como de ortografía; también para evitar los párrafos enormes y así facilitar la lectura. También, NO pienso acabar el reto, así que el fanfic se queda COMPLETO con 4 capítulos.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet—Y todos están contentos así—.

* * *

 **Título:** La duda.

 **Pareja:** Yuma/Reiji.

 **Clasificación:** +13.

 **Tipo:** Viñeta.

 **Palabras:** 501.

 **Genero:** ¿Romance?

 **Temática:** Fluff.

 **Advertencias/Aclaraciones:** Para el reto de junio (Diversidad) del grupo en Facebook Diabolik Lovers Adicción Total (al cual ya no pertenezco ni administro). Quizá OoC (fuera de personaje), Shonen-ai (Hombre x Hombre), probablemente cliché, nada nuevo, narración de dudosa calidad y que se pierde del punto principal.

 **Sinopsis:** Donde Edgar vive con una "duda" desde que conoció a Reiji.

* * *

 **[3]: La duda**

Edgar venia lidiando con una duda desde los nueve años.

Ésta había nacido desde que Shu le presentará a Reiji, su hermano menor, e incrementaba (además de modificar una y otra vez las piezas del rompecabezas, haciendo imposible revolverlo) cada que sus ojos se topaban con otros de color magenta.

Esa duda era extraña, porque hasta pronunciar el nombre de Reiji (ese que decía con un tono más gentil solo cuando se hallaba sin compañía), le provocaba una combinación de dolor de estómago, hambre y fiebre.

Y ese «misterio», curiosamente crecía con el correr de los días y el tiempo que pasaba junto a Reiji.

Raro en verdad, puesto que estar al lado de Reiji era como caminar en plena tormenta eléctrica. Él más joven siempre portaba un rostro lleno de seriedad y mirada llena de arrogancia, aprovechando cada una de sus visitas para recalcarle a Edgar su supuesta superioridad sobre él. Por lo que, Edgar no comprendía el motivo por el cual sentía una especie de «alegría» cuando veía de nuevo el rostro de Reiji, en vez de un lógico desagrado por el otro.

Quizá se debía a que tenia un gusto secreto por lo bonito.

Edgar era sencillo y directo para expresarse, por lo que no tenia ningún tipo de vergüenza en admitir que Reiji le parecía bonito, más bonito que todas las niñas que conocía.

Sin embargo, que Reiji fuera bonito no explicaba del todo su duda. La cual parecía ser más grande de lo que creía, más cuando Edgar ya tenia más de cinco años cargando con la misma. Demasiados días donde su estómago se revolvía y su pecho se apretaba, cada que Reiji llegará para recordarle a Shu que tenia que volver a casa.

Esa misma duda que le hacía decir cosas que ponían en «peligro» su vida.

—Hey —saludo al hermano de su mejor amigo, éste se encontraba de pie y con los brazos cruzados esperando a que Shu dejará de jugar con las cabras—, ¿me estás oyendo niño?

— ¿Qué quieres? —respondió tosco Reiji, Edgar sonrió y el otro se enojo aun más, era muy bien sabido por el humano que Reiji odiaba ser considerado un niño (incluso aunque su apariencia de alguien de apenas doce años no lo ayudara)—, no me hagas perder tiempo campesino.

—Eres bonito.

— ¿Disculpa? —Reiji mostró una expresión confusa y después una llena de molestia e indignación.

—Lo que escuchaste, eres bonito —repitió Edgar sin vergüenza, disfrutando de cómo las mejillas del más joven se tornaban rojas, ya sea por la pena o la ira, Reiji apretó sus puños y giro la cabeza con desdén, ignorado por los siguientes minutos al mortal, que sonriente notó que las mejillas de Reiji no perdieron su color incluso aunque aparentara enojo y asco.

 _"Realmente, muy bonito"_ , pensó Edgar, mientras a la vez trataba de comprender porque justo en ese momento (al haber dejado sin palabras a Reiji y estar separados por una corta distancia), la duda se volvió mucho más clara.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**EDIT: 26/Diciembre/2018.** Para arreglar algunos errores, tanto de redacción como de ortografía; también para evitar los párrafos enormes y así facilitar la lectura. También, NO pienso acabar el reto, así que el fanfic se queda COMPLETO con 4 capítulos.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet—Y todos están contentos así—.

* * *

 **Título:** Tentación.

 **Pareja:** MaleChrista/Richter (sin embargo hay una leve insinuación de MaleBeatrix/MaleCordelia).

 **Clasificación:** +13.

 **Tipo:** Viñeta.

 **Palabras:** 572.

 **Genero:** Romance/Drama/Ligera angustia.

 **Temática:** Ninguna en especial.

 **Advertencias/Aclaraciones:** «Pensamientos». Para el reto de junio (Diversidad) del grupo en Facebook Diabolik Lovers Adicción Total (el cual ya no administro ni formo parte lol). Quizá OoC (fuera de personaje), Shonen-ai (Hombre x Hombre), probablemente cliché, nada nuevo, narración de dudosa calidad y que se pierde del punto principal. MaleChrista=Christian, MaleCordelia=Castiel, MaleBeatrix=Adam y FemKarlHeinz=Karla.

 **Sinopsis:** Christian tiene un gusto culposo, un gusto que debería detener antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

* * *

 **[4]: Tentación**

— ¿Otra vez?

Christian aparta la vista de Richter Sakamaki, el hermano menor de su futura esposa Karla. Sin embargo, esto solo aumenta la mirada acusadora de Adam, últimamente éste se encontraba más atento a las acciones de Christian, y por lo tanto, sus regaños también se habían vuelto algo diario (molesto) que oír.

—Espero que seas consciente de que lo que tenemos **nosotros** , ya es lo suficientemente complicado como para agregar más desorden.

Se hundió en su asiento. Karla siempre ha obtenido lo que quería desde bebé, y en su adolescencia se volvió muy terca en cuanto a obtener su deseo principal (en aquel entonces) cumplido, ese que involucraba a tres niños específicos para tenerlos como pareja. Castiel fue el primero, ella misma lo educo desde la tierna edad de ocho; el segundo fue Adam a pesar de ser antes un humano y lastimosamente, pero no por el hecho de ser elegido, sino por ser dejado al final, incluso aunque fuera un vampiro puro; el tercero fue él, solo que hasta el momento Karla aun no consideraba adecuado unirse a Christian.

Tres hombres para cumplir con los caprichos de una sola mujer, pero no cualquier mujer sino la reina de los vampiros. Y a pesar de que quizá debería estar a la defensiva y rencoroso, Christian realmente amaba a su prima Karla, por lo que no entendía la insinuación y preocupación de Adam cada que sus ojos terminaban en Richter.

—Yo amo a Karla.

Tomo agua para aliviar su garganta reseca, de algún modo sus palabras eran honestas pero seguía faltando más, ¿qué cosa? Christian no lo sabía pero Adam sí, al menos si sus ojos azules volviéndose más fríos significaban algo.

—Desear más muchas veces no es lo más idóneo, solo recuerda eso Christian.

¿Pero por qué le aconsejaba eso? Christian no era Adam, porque él no era tan despistado para perder de vista el anhelo que dejaba mostrar Adam en su estoica cara cada que Castiel se encontraba cerca. Esa clase de atracción no podría llamarse más solo atracción, Adam estaba más allá de la ayuda pero Christian aun tenia todo bajo control.

De ningún modo caería bajo la soledad que rodeaba a Richter, ni buscaría entrelazar sus manos cada vez que éste reflejará en sus ojos la aceptación (derrota) ante el hecho de que nunca sería suficiente, porque es solo Richter, y ser solo Richter significa ser siempre la segunda opción.

«¿Entonces por qué…?».

—Te has equivocado, mi hermana no está aquí —comento Richter aparentando calma, sentado y recargado contra un árbol mientras aprecia desde la distancia el lago—, probablemente esté con Castiel —murmuro para sí mismo, pero Christian lo escucho a la perfección y no pudo evitar detectar _algo_ mal en el tono del otro.

«Yo solo amo a Karla».

—No vine por ella.

Lamentablemente, de pronto como un golpe, ante Christian se revelo el hecho de que quizá solo va a estropear más la complicada situación entre Karla y todos ellos, lo reconoció por fin cuando dentro suyo el anhelo por suavizar los ojos desconfiados y tristes de Richter, rebaso el limite y por lo tanto, no podía permanecer más oculto.

— ¿Entonces?

Christian sonrió y sentó al lado de Richter, hablo de cosas al azar y sin importancia hasta que pudo sentir como el otro se relajo de verdad.

«Y esto es lo que significa desear más, ¿verdad?».

Porque ya es tarde, muy tarde para regresar.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
